


You Have Wings

by FairyFanatic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-10 06:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10431018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyFanatic/pseuds/FairyFanatic
Summary: Keith and Lance get stranded on a planet and strange things happen when they eat the local fruit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a AU that I created.  
> I hope you enjoy!~  
> Also I apologize for any spelling mistakes.

It happened during a wormhole jump, everything happened so fast, the red a blue lions were separated from the group as they went through the wormhole.  
“Lance!, Keith!” Shiro tried to get in contact with them but all he was hearing was static. “We’ve lost contact with them.”  
  
  
The lions took a harsh landing on a planet after emerging from the wormhole, both blue and red were out of commission and the paladins were both unconscious. Lance awoke about an hour after their landing, he groaned as he pushed himself up to take a look at his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was the absence of Blue in his mind. He panicked and quickly sat up only to regret that motion a second later as a very big sharp pain ran through his side. He winced and looked down only to find a cut running from his hip to the middle of his side and boy did it hurt! Lance tried to get Blue back but nothing seemed to be working, so he decided that he needed to patch up the cut instead. Although considering he had never needed the medical kit in his lion, he had no idea where to look. Lance scanned the area but everything was labeled in Altean language. Lance sighed and sat back down in the pilot seat. He tried his helmet com to see if he could get a hold of any one.

“Hunk? …..Keith? …..Pidge? …..Shiro? …..Allura? …..Anyone? “ Lance waited but all he heard was static, he was about to give in and say he was alone until he heard something coming through his com.

“L-an-e ? is...th- .you?” It was choppy but he knew who it was.

“Keith!?”

Keith’s voice was clearer when he spoke again “Lance! Where...you?”

“I don’t know, everything is green and purple… kinda looks like trees.”

“Well it seems we’re o-.the same planet. Ar- you h-rt?”

“I have a cut on my side, I don’t know where the med kit is…”

“I’m coming to find you”

“Yeah, also I’m surrounded by cute little creatures! Man they look cuddly!”

“Don’t touch them Lanc- you don’t know if they are da--” Keith’s com cut out and all that Lance can hear is static once again.

“Keith?” Lance sighed and took his helmet off. “Great...guess i’ll just look for the med kit again…” He tried to stand but found that to be quite challenging and painful but he still needed to search. A few of the creatures had made their way inside blue and surrounded Lance.

“Hey, how did you guys get in here?” He held his hand out to the creature who looked like a small flying kitten, it slowly moved towards his hand and rubbed against it. Lance laughed and pet the little creature. The creature moved to sit on top of Lance’s head, which caused the blue paladin to smile. “Hmm you’re blue so I’m gonna call you Ocean” The creature made a sound similar to a purr and curled up on top of Lance’s head. After about another twenty minutes passing Lance managed to find the med kit, and he wasted no time in trying to patch up his cut.  
  
  
When Keith woke up the first thing he had tried to do was get his lion off the ground, but only a second later he realized he couldn’t feel red’s presence in his mind at all. He tried his best to bring her back but nothing was working. He sighed and stood up, thankfully he wasn’t injured so he decided to exit his lion and look around, and try to get in contact with anyone.

“Guys? Anyone there? Shiro? Lance? ….Hunk?....Pidge? ….Allura?....Great, I’m alone, with no way of communicating with anyone and no way off this planet!” He sighed loudly and started walking. Keith had been walking for probably an hour before he heard someone’s voice coming through his com, it was patchy at first but he did hear his name from a voice he knew all too well.

“Lance! Is that you?!”

“Keith!?”

“Lance! Where are you?”

“I don’t know Everything is green and Purple…. Kinda looks like trees” Lance’s voice held a bit of a strain to it almost like it was a little hard to speak.

“Well it seems we’re on the same planet. Are you hurt?”

“I have a cut on my side, I don’t know where the med kit is..”

“I’m coming to find you”

“Yeah, also I’m surrounded by cute little creatures! Man they look cuddly!”

“Don’t touch them Lance, you don’t know if they are dangerous!” There was no other response and all Keith heard was static. “Lance?? Dang it, lost him” Keith started on his way to search for Lance. _‘Lance said he was surrounded by trees, or at least something that looked like trees...everything looks like trees...this doesn’t help there’s trees everywhere!’_ Keith thought as he walked and scanned his surroundings. “Wait, Lance also said that the trees were green and purple...the trees here are blue...huh, guess I just have to look for green and purple” as Keith kept walking he saw a few creatures, he paid them no mind and kept walking until he came to a patch of purple trees. _‘Getting closer..I think’_ Pretty soon the blue lion came into view. She did not look good. The lion had pieces broke off her, chipped paint, and a hole in the side of her. ‘How did Lance survive that??’

Keith hurried towards the blue lion and entered through the hole in the side. “Lance??”

“Over here Keith!” Lance called from the pilot’s seat. Keith Made his way over and took in the blue paladins condition, Lance’s armour was more scratched up than his own and also had a few rips in the black undersuit, but that was to be expected with the state of his lion, he was trying to patch up the wound on his side but he wasn’t doing a very good job.

“I see you found the medical kit...but you’re lucky that a cut is all you got from the state your lion is in!” Lance made a sound of agreement and continued with the bandage.

Keith stepped closer and took it from his hands “Let me help you”

Keith patched up the wound and placed everything back in the kit and pushed it aside. “Are you okay?”

“Oh, yeah! Never better!” Lance grinned “Not sure how I feel about being stuck here with you though…” he scowled at Keith.

“Yeah well I’m not to thrilled at being stuck here with you either! But we could have ended up here alone..” He glared at Lance. Keith sat down in front of Lance, that’s when he noticed the cat like creature sitting on top of his head, looking at him.

“Lance! I told you not to touch those things!”

“What? You mean Ocean?” He pulled the creature down from his head and held it in his arms.

“You...you named it?” Keith gave him a blank stare.

“Yes, I did, and they are friendly!” Lance scratched the creature's head. “Her name is Ocean” Lance’s expression turned soft when he said her name.

As Keith watched Lance interact with the small creature a similar one slowly flew towards him and tore his eyes away from the blue paladin to look at it. The small creature was red with almost a pink tint to it...a magenta color if you look closer. The creature stopped moving once Keith’s gaze fell upon it and it looked up at him with big black eyes. Keith watched it with curiosity and awe. It slowly moved closer to him until it was sitting on his leg. He lifted his hand and pat the creature on the head, it leaned into the touch and moved closer until it was resting on Keith’s shoulder. Keith had taken his helmet off when he got inside Lance’s lion so the creature nuzzled against his cheek. Keith smiled a small warm smile.

“Maybe they aren’t so bad.”

Lance had been watching Keith when he noticed the small magenta creature came into view, he smiled at the red paladin when he didn’t shove the creature away, but Lance knew he wouldn’t anyway.

“Are you going to give it a name?” Lance asked.

Keith looked at Lance and then back to the creature. “Um...Rose...I’ll name her Rose.” Keith Smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is a bit shorter than the last one, this one is mostly a filler and it also gives you a better idea on what the creatures can do.

A few hours passed since Lance and Keith ended up stranded on the planet. They had both tried to get in contact with anyone on the Castle but with no luck they soon gave up for the day, and with one Lion out of commission and the other with damaged systems, it was harder to get any kind of message out, or even a tracking signal.

 

Lance was mostly resting due to his injury but Keith was out looking for food and water, Ocean have never left Lance’s side the entire time, she was either laying on his head or on his lap when she was not flying around the damaged blue lion. Rose would accompany Keith when he walked around searching for anything they could use. Keith wasn’t complaining, he enjoyed the company of the little creature and it was pretty obvious Lance did as well. 

 

Keith had been gone for about a half an hour, when he returned he was carrying a couple fruits, or at least something that looked like fruit in his arms. Lance looked up at him and then to the items in his arms. “What are those?”

 

“Fruits..I’m guessing. I mean they look like fruits..” Keith layed them down on the ground.    
  
“Are they edible?” 

 

“I saw a few of the creatures eating them..” Keith shrugged

 

“That means nothing Keith! Their aliens!” Lance protested while throwing his arms up. “If I die it’s your fault!”

 

Keith ignored him and focused on taking out a blade and cutting the fruit into slices. Rose smelled the fruit and was soon sitting on Keith’s leg as he sliced it, Keith smiled at the creature and fed her a slice. 

 

Lance leaned forward and picked up a piece “It’s purple on the outside and it’s blue on the inside?? What is this?” he examined the fruit. Ocean came over and sat on his shoulder leaning her head down towards the fruit. Lance didn’t hesitate to feed it to her.

 

“I don’t know what it is Lance! Just shut up and eat!” Keith scowled at Lance before putting his knife down and picking up a piece of fruit. He turned it around in his hand before slowly taking a bite from it. It was good, very good, and it showed in Keith’s expression. Lance eyed him curiously to see if anything would happen, when nothing did after 20 minutes and after Keith already ate 5 pieces Lance finally decided to try it, and when he did his eyes lit up. “This is so good! We should take some back to the castle if we get off this planet!” 

 

Between them and the creatures they quickly finished off the fruits. Now they just had to find a place for shelter, which might be harder than it seems considering the blue lion has a giant hole in the side of her and the red lion is left a while away, Keith isn’t exactly sure anymore where she is. Especially since he cannot feel her bond in his mind. 

 

Lance was a little slower moving because of his wound but he did manage to keep good pace with Keith as they walked for a bit. “Where are we even going?” Lance asked.

 

“Looking for a place for shelter tonight since your lion was out of the question. I did take a few blankets from the blue lion though for us to rest up when we do find a spot.” Keith spared a glance back at Lance who was scowling.

 

“You took those without asking me?!” 

 

“Well how else would we stay warm!? It’s not like I can go back to my lion and grab some, I don’t exactly know where she is right now.” Keith quickly turned back to face the way they were walking.

 

“You lost your lion?” 

 

“...Maybe” Keith won’t say it out loud but he is horrible with directions.

 

“Wow...Okay so My lion is out of commission and now we can’t even go to yours to try and get a message out to the others!? Just great…” Lance crossed his arms as they walked.

 

Keith ignored him the rest of the time. After maybe an hour or so of walking they had come across a cave, Keith entered first followed by Rose who decided to give him a little light by glowing. Keith stared at her in shock before petting her head and smiling “C’mon Lance! Or are you going to stand out there all day?” Keith looked back at Lance as he stopped walking.

 

“I’m coming…” Lance entered the cave followed by Ocean who, like rose, began to glow and gave them more light to walk through the cave.

 

After discovering the cave to be empty Keith wasted no time in sitting down and leaning against the cave wall. Lance sat down across from him with a bit of a struggle due to his side. 

 

“Hey Keith?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Think we’ll get off this planet? And regroup with the others?” Lance brought one knee to his chest and wrapped an arm around it while looking down.

 

“Yeah, I think we will...It may take time but we’ll get back…” Keith looked over at lance and then down at the cave floor and thought  _ ‘I hope’  _

Night fell and Lance grew tired, partly from his blood loss as well, but pretty soon he finds it hard to keep his eyes open, Keith took notice when Lance started to sway to the left. “Lance you should get some rest”    
  


“Nah I’m good.” Lance forces himself to sit upright and keep his eyes open but he quickly loses the battle and his eyes close once again. 

 

“Lance you are literally falling asleep right there, Just lay down and actually go to sleep!” 

 

Lance sighed but actually gave in “ Fine.. Toss over a blanket will ya?” 

  
Keith picked up one of the blankets and tossed it to Lance who caught it with his outstretched hand. Ocean watched as Lance fixed the blanket to wrap around himself as he lid down, she decided to help him get comfortable by increasing her size, she walked over to him and lid down. Lance looked up at her and how she had positioned herself to curl around him, he layed his head on her back and practically hugged her “Night beautiful.” Lance whispered to Ocean. Rose had also followed Oceans lead and was now the same size as her, maybe a little smaller, she walked over to Keith and lid down curling around him. Keith grabbed another blanket and Lid down placing his head onto Rose’s back. “Goodnight girl…” Keith spoke softly  _ ‘goodnight Lance’ _

**Author's Note:**

> The artwork was done by myself which you can find on my tumblr: GalaxiesandFairies  
> Link: http://galaxiesandfairies.tumblr.com/


End file.
